


Trust My Instincts

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable baby Loki, Cute little Thor, Loki's instincts, Medals, Visiting Dignitaries, after spanking cuddles, bottom rubs, parental disciplinary spanking, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Tiny Loki has keen instincts and when Odin entertains some seemingly harmless people, Loki takes action! Adorable three year old Loki, Cute little Thor, Loving Odin, Reactive Frigga, and one tiny bottom spanked just a little bit!





	Trust My Instincts

Frigga All Mother loved many things. Above all, she loved her family and in particular, her children. A mother is not supposed to take favourites amongst her children but her youngest, Loki somehow managed to take up most of the space in her heart. He was only three but already he had not only his mother charmed, but his father, his elder brother and just about everyone else who swam into his ken.   
Loki was a beautiful child. He was slender for a toddler but strong. His perfectly formed little body was lean and athletic. His face so angelic that no one could resist his charms. Wide set, huge blue green eyes, crystal clear set in a strong brow and framed with impossibly long, dark lashed and expressive brows. A cute little button nose and a thin, sensitive mouth. All topped with an unruly mop of shiny, raven black hair. The child was beautiful.  
“All Mother, young prince Loki is the fairest child in all of Asgard.” Frigga’s personal servant said as she fixed her hair. Frigga smiled, confident that this was true. Loki’s personality matched his outward beauty. He was sweet and loving, giving kisses to almost anyone who asked for them. He was possessed however with a strong instinct about people that both parents trusted. Odin used the child as a barometer with new people. If Loki liked them, he would trust them to a point. If he didn’t they were dismissed summarily.   
On the occasion of a diplomatic visit by a new realm, the Caledon, this instinct came in particularly handy. The King and Queen of Caledon arrived on Asgard early in the day. They were a singularly handsome couple and seemingly friendly and nice. They very quickly won Odin and Frigga over. Even nine year old Thor seemed to like them. A dinner was scheduled for that evening and Frigga dressed her youngest child in his finest rainments and carried him into the dining hall to meet the new friends. The All Mother carried Loki up to the couple and the woman cooed at him, making a huge fuss about how handsome he was.   
For his part, Loki was quietly accepting of the affectionate display, even allowing the woman to hold him briefly. Frigga smiled and put the boy in his high chair between she and his father. Odin took up a small plate of easy to eat food for Loki and sat it before him. The little prince picked up his spoon, showing off his new skill at eating by himself and began to eat.   
“Well, look at that! The little prince eats on his own! How clever!” The Caledonian Queen exclaimed. Loki chuckled, obviously amused by her nasal, overly enthusiastic words. Odin had to suppress laughter, knowing exactly what his son was laughing about.   
Loki was so well behaved during the dinner Frigga excused him early, unlatching the high chair to take him to the nursery. When she sat the toddler on his feet to put the tray back, Loki scampered around the table and stood looking up at the Caledonian King and Queen. The King, seeing the tiny child standing under him, reached down and lifted him up to eye level. Everyone at the table was smiling at the cute child as he was held aloft. Suddenly, Loki balled up his tiny fist and clobbered the King in the eye!   
The man yelled ‘Ouch!’ and shook his addled head as Frigga ran around the table, taking Loki from the man quickly. Odin stood, shocked at his son’s behaviour.   
“LOKI!” Odin growled.   
“Why did you do that?” The All Mother asked. Loki pointed at them, his smile fading. Frigga didn’t give the child time to answer. She put him under her arm backwards and applied five sharp spanks to his little bottom. Loki had graduated from nappies a year ago and his thin little leggings did nothing to protect his adorable little bottom from the sting. The toddler squalled and struggled, pumping his little legs as his mother spanked him. Odin stopped her, taking Loki into his arms and calming him.   
“Why did you do that son?” He asked in a kindly voice. Loki looked at him, his expression pouty and tearful. “Tell papa, sweetling. Why did you hit the man?” Loki leaned into his father’s ear and whispered.   
“Bad man, papa.” Odin pulled him in for a warm cuddle, playing off the whisper as after spanking comforting. Frigga did what she could to assuage the rising anger in her guests as Odin excused himself with Loki. Thor jumped up from his seat and followed his father.   
In the lounge, Odin sat down and held Loki tenderly, rubbing his little backside to settle the sting.   
“Why did Loki hit that man, papa?” Thor asked.   
“He was a bad man!” Loki peeped from his father’s shoulder.   
“Your brother is gifted with a very accurate instinct about people.”   
“But he’s just a baby!” Thor stated skeptically.   
“I have come to trust his instincts, Thor. He may be a baby but he’s a very clever one.” Thor smiled at his little brother proudly. Loki pulled back, knuckling his eyes sleepily. Odin kissed his sweet little face and smiled.   
“My bottom hurts papa.” Loki said, grabbing at his leggings. Odin placed a big hand around the tiny bottom and healed it completely. The child laid his head on his father’s chest and yawned. The All Father held his son, patting his tiny bottom gently.   
“That’s papas good baby.” He cooed as the toddler fell asleep on his chest. Thor followed his father to the nursery, kissing his little brother’s head as he was laid down in his cot. The child rolled over and clucked, shoving his thumb into is mouth. Odin reached down and kissed the sweet, sleeping toddler and gave his little bottom a few gentle pats. He rejoined Frigga in the dining hall, giving her a knowing look.   
Two days later, Heimdall discovered that the Caledonians were planning an attack upon Asgard, based on the information they gleaned from their visit. A phalanx of Asgardian soldiers and Odin himself put a stop to it before it could take shape. Realizing the whole thing turned out as it did because of his three year old son’s unerring instincts.   
Odin found Loki on the nursery floor, playing with small plastic animals. He walked up to the child and scooped him up, giving him a kiss on his sweet little face. Loki squealed with delight and hugged his neck lovingly. This earned him a gentle cuddle and a few pats to his little bottom.   
“Hello my sweet son! Papa is very proud of you!” he boomed, smiling at the happy toddler.   
“Why papa?” Loki asked in his impossibly high, sweet, baby’s voice.  
“Because you are so clever!” The All Father pulled the front of his little tunic up and blew a mighty raspberry on his little tummy, making him dissolve into giggles. He sat the happy child on his shoulder and gave him a ride to the throne room. There were several guards and a few petitioners there, along with The All Mother. Odin strode in, a huge smile on his face. “Everyone take heed! This is the tiny saviour of Asgard!” Loki giggled as his father sat him on his feet and ran to his mother’s waiting arms for a loving cuddle.   
“Saviour My King?” A guard asked.   
“That’s right! He correctly sensed that the Caledonians were rotten and told his father, averting an attack on Asgard. I’m tempted to give him a medal!”   
“What a clever young prince!” The guard exclaimed, holding his arms out. Loki flew into them and hugged the man, laying his sweet, smiling face on his cheek. The guard gently patted his little bottom. “Precious child!” The man said, kissing Loki’s face. Loki released him and ran back to his father, standing underneath the giant man, smiling. Odin looked down and smiled, going down on one knee. Loki scaled him like a tree, hugging his neck as the big man stood. He started for the door and the All Mother called after him.   
“Where are you going?”   
“I’m going to have some quiet time with my son.” He called after, striding out the door with Loki clinging to his chest. Odin took Loki to He and Frigga’s bed chambers. He sat down on the edge of the bed and lay the toddler face down over his lap and gently peeled his tiny leggings down to reveal a pink, perfect, adorable little bottom. He began to rub the velvet soft little tail ever so gently, relaxing the tiny child. “There now, that’s papa’s good baby. My sweet little baby. Papa loves you so much.” Loki relaxed so completely the man thought he might be asleep but he was just lying there, his huge eyes half lidded, in a state of total bliss.   
Frigga came in quietly and smiled, sitting next to her husband. She reached out and began stroking the child’s head as her husband gently rubbed Loki’s tiny bottom. She bent down, looking into the child’s face and suppressed a laugh. “He’s asleep.” She mouthed, smiling. Odin tugged his soft leggings up and laid the sleeping child on the bed. He clucked and stuck his thumb in his little mouth, charming both parents.   
The next day, Odin ordered a medal of service molded for his tiny son. He ordered the Court to be filled with onlookers as his adorable, three year old son was walked up the long walkway to his throne. Loki hopped and jumped and giggled as his mother and brother brought him along. When he was close, Frigga released his hand and he scampered to the base of the dais, grinning sunnily. Odin walked down the steps, smiling down at his son and picked him up, placing the medal lanyard over his head. The child picked the shiny object up and immediately stuck it in his mouth. The entire Court burst out laughing, as did Odin and Frigga!   
“Let it be known throughout the realm that my son, Loki Odinson, is hereby awarded this medal of service to his king and queen for using his amazing perceptions to warn his king of danger, thus saving all of Asgard! This medal, which my son is currently attempting to eat, symbolizes the gratitude of his king, his people, and this realm!” The room burst into thunderous applause! Loki flinched and spat the coin out, looking around, pulling at his ears. When he saw how happy the people seemed to be he smiled and waved to them, increasing the loving outpouring twofold!. From that day forward Odin never spoke to a foreign visitor without Loki by his side.


End file.
